Happy birthday Trinity
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, les soldats fêtent... devinez quoi!


A/N: Cette fic se passe après Revo, mais pas de quiproquo. Ce n'est pas la suite immédiate : Neo et Trinity sont revenus de la ville des machines et personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ( pas même moi, à partir d'un certain point -)… ). C'est plutôt léger, pas de drame ni de catastrophe. ( Je laisse ça aux auteurs – auteuses, ça se dit pas mais tant pis – plus douées que moi. A bon entendeur…)

Disclaimer : Not mine, never will.

**Happy birthday, Trinity!**

Les chuchotements cessèrent brusquement quand la jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses? gronda-t-elle.

Morpheus et Neo lui adressèrent le même sourire innocent.

- Rien du tout, mentit son petit ami.

- Je ne voudrais pas être égocentrique, mais si vous me préparez un truc d'anniversaire...

- Ne sois pas égocentrique, coupa le capitaine.

- D'accord...

Avec un sourire, elle quitta la pièce.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'atmosphère avait changé. Les travaux allaient bon train, Zion prévoyait de s'agrandir considérablement pour accueillir les prochaines libérations, des ambassadeurs avaient été envoyés à 01 pour essayer de trouver une solution à l'embrassement du ciel. En mettant leurs circonstances en commun, hommes et machines pourraient peut-être, en l'espace de quelques décennies, éliminer les produits chimiques qui faisaient écran entre le soleil et la surface. Les missions dans la Matrice se réduisaient à présent au simple repérage de potentiels. Les agents n'étaient pas une menace.

Sain et saufs, Neo et Trinity avaient été accueillis en héros à leur retour de la ville des machines, quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, et il faut avouer que c'était mérité. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot sur les évènements qui avaient pris place. Après un court séjour à l'hôpital, ils avaient repris le travail. Un nouveau vaisseau avait été donné à Morpheus, cadeau du Conseil, et rebaptisé pour l'occasion. Le Nebuchadnezzar II.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le couple avait changé. Avant leur départ, Morpheus aurait dit qu'il était impossible de trouver d'amour plus sincère, d'harmonie plus parfaite entre deux êtres. Et pourtant c'était le cas: à présent, Neo et Trinity n'avaient même plus besoin d'un regard pour se comprendre, il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient la même idée ou la même réaction sans s'être concertés.

Il y avait aussi un autre éclat dans leurs yeux, spécialement quand ils se regardaient. Ils semblaient avoir partagé des moments insupportables, semblaient être descendus en enfer et avoir trouvé en l'autre la force de revenir. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un tout nouveau goût à la vie. Souvent, et cela pouvait être agaçant pour ceux qui les entouraient, ils semblaient communiquer par télépathie.

Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, Neo avait intérêt à brouiller le signal. Dans une semaine, Trinity fêterait ses 16 ans de liberté. Et ils préparaient une petite fête.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Allongé de profil, appuyé sur son coude, l'Elu contemplait la jeune femme endormie près de lui. Ses yeux bruns caressèrent pendant de longues secondes les traits détendus de son visage, descendirent lentement sur la courbe de son cou, ce cou dont il avait si ardemment voulu embrasser la douceur le soir de leur première rencontre. Encore plus bas, l'ovale si parfait de ses seins nus, l'ivoire de son estomac, la douce vague de ses hanches. Il ne put résister à la tentation de passer sa paume sur toute la longueur de son côté, traça tendrement le contour de son nombril et les fines cicatrices sur sa poitrine. Elle était si belle, si parfaite... Elle représentait tout pour lui, plus que la vie elle-même. Et dire qu'il avait failli la perdre, l'avait perdue deux fois. Aveugle sur le sol du Logos, il avait voulu mourir avec elle. Oublier cette douleur étourdissante qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine, n'y laissant qu'une empreinte brûlante...

- Non... n'y pense pas, mon cœur...

Neo rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu de sa petite amie. Il y avait tant de tendresse et d'amour dans ces prunelles océan que ses souvenirs s'évanouirent, et il esquissa un sourire.

- Bonjour, mon amour, murmura-t-il en retour.

Une main fine et douce caressa sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux courts, Trinity l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis elle frotta son nez sur son épaule, y installa confortablement sa tête, son corps pressé tout contre le sien.

- Je t'interdis de penser à quelque chose de triste la veille de mon anniversaire, Neo, souffla-t-elle directement dans son oreille. Dis-moi plutôt quel est mon cadeau.

Il rit, de ce petit rire rauque qu'elle aimait tant.

- Curieuse.

- Oui, digne fille de Pandore. Je peux savoir?

Sa demande, faite sur un ton mielleux, fut ponctuée d'une caresse du bout des doigts sur le torse de l'Elu. Son index re-traça les lignes de sa peau, dessina un cercle autour des prises de métal.

- Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non? Tant pis. J'ai droit à autre chose, alors?

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Le soir même, le conseiller Hamman venait de finir la prière quand Neo et Trinity, main dans la main, entrèrent au temple. Morpheus et Niobe leur sourirent et vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Alors, Trinity! lança cette dernière. Prête pour demain?

- Demain? Je sais pas, personne n'a rien voulu me dire...

- Attends, t'as pas vu Cass?

- Hum... en fait on est resté à la maison, faire un brin de ménage, répondit-elle en serrant la paume de Neo, qui acquiesça vigoureusement.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un sourire.

- C'est ça, on y croit tous, se moqua Morpheus.

- Bref!... Niobe, tu sais? coupa son second.

- On a rendez-vous chez Zee demain matin à 9h, pour te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Ah oui?... Mais 9h? Je suis en congé, moi, grimaça-t-elle, faussement embêtée.

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ça va te plaire.

- Ok...

Elle sourit, et puis une paume dans son dos la fit hocher la tête.

- On va danser, vous venez? lança-t-elle à ses deux amis.

Neo et elle s'éloignèrent donc sans attendre de réponse, pour se fondre dans la masse de corps qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Interdite, Niobe se tourna vers Morpheus.

- J'ai dû avoir un moment d'absence, là, non? Je me souviens pas que...

- Tu t'habitueras, assura-t-il avec un sourire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, Trinity sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha au radar jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Link et Zee. Trois femmes, appuyées contre le mur, se redressèrent et sourirent en la voyant arriver.

- Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you... entonnèrent-elle à tue-tête.

La jeune femme brune sourit et les remercia.

- Heureusement qu'on t'attendait pas pour éteindre un incendie, railla Niobe.

Trinity répliqua qu'elle était épuisée et en vacances, et que c'était cruel de la faire se lever si tôt le jour de son anniversaire, même si c'était pour lui donner son cadeau. D'ailleurs... elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Pas de ruban en vue, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Epuisée? continua Niobe en ignorant sa question. T'as qu'à pas autant "faire le ménage", tu économiseras de l'énergie.

Son amie lui adressa une grimace et Zee et Cass s'interposèrent.

- C'est pas tout ça, coupa cette dernière, mais on a une journée chargée. Alors, Trinity, qu'on t'explique le programme: il est bientôt 9h15, on a jusqu'à 11h pour te trouver une robe qui fera lâcher le cœur de ton élu préféré, ce soir. Ensuite...

- Ensuite, journée beauté, continua sa belle-sœur avec un sourire. Tu es sans doute au courant que le premier centre d'esthétique de l'histoire de Zion a ouvert ses portes. Et t'as gagné une journée 'soins du corps'. Avec nous, bien sûr.

Trinity éclata de rire.

- Très drôle... vous êtes sérieuses?

Trois hochements graves lui répondirent.

- Je voudrais pas être ingrate... mais vous êtes sûres que c'est mon genre?

Niobe soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trinity, pour l'amour du ciel! Toi et Neo avez sauvé le monde, et tu...

- Il a sauvé le monde, rectifia-t-elle.

- Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, la guerre est finie, tu peux bien malmener un peu ton image de Xena!

- Présenté de cette façon, ironisa Zee, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas refuser, Trinity!

- Vous gagnez, sourit la 2IC du Neb. Mon destin est entre vos mains.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

- Je préfère la pourpre, insista Cass.

- Non, la bleu, ça va bien avec ses yeux, répliqua Niobe. Et puis elle est courte...

Dans la cabine, Trinity sourit en les entendant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et même si jamais sa vie ne tournerait autour des vêtements ou de l'apparence tout court, c'était ponctuellement agréable...

Elle décrocha de son cintre une longue robe claire à dos nu et fines bretelles et l'essaya.

- Alors? lui parvint la voix de Zee à travers le rideau.

- Je sais pas trop...

- Montre.

Elle sortit.

- Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

Après quelques secondes de silence ébahi, Niobe siffla entre ses dents.

- On oublie la bleu et la pourpre.

Et cette fois, personne ne la contredit.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Huit heures plus tard, les quatre femmes sortaient de l'institut coiffées et habillées. En passant près de l'ascenseur, un home sursauta et suivit des yeux le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur elles.

- Je me sens ridicule, confia Trinity à voix basse.

-Alors c'est que tu as définitivement besoin de lunettes, ma chérie, répliqua Niobe avec un sourire.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Enfermés dans l'appartement de l'Elu, Morpheus, Link, Neo et Ghost s'affairaient pour que tout soit parfait à l'arrivée des filles. La nappe était tendue, le gâteau coupé, les bougies plantées, les allumettes à portée de vue, les cadeaux vérifiés pour la trentième fois, le champagne et le punch mis au frais.

Morpheus jeta un coup d'œil à la porte.

- Ces femmes, bougonna-t-il, incapables d'être à l'heure.

- C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, lança Ghost en lui assenant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- En parlant de ça, il y a du nouveau dans ta vie sentimentale?

- Tu es trop curieux, Link.

- Non, je m'informe.

- Informe-toi à propos de quelque chose d'autre.

Neo vola au secours de l'opérateur.

- Allez Ghost! encouragea-t-il. Tu vas pas nous faire des cachotteries, t'es not' pote!

- C'est ça, sourit le 2IC. La vérité, c'est que je suis fou d'une magnifique créature qui, même si elle a résisté à mes avances jusqu'à maintenant, ne semble plus être totalement insensible à mon charme.

- Sans blague?! Qui? rigola Link en saisissant un verre d'eau. Je la connais?

- Plutôt bien, oui. C'est ta femme.

L'opérateur en avala sa gorgée de travers et s'étouffa. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, toussa-t-il.

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. En un instant, ils se redressèrent, rajustèrent leurs vêtements et ouvrirent. Cass entra la première, suivie de sa belle-sœur.

A la vue de sa femme, Link manqua s'évanouir sur place. Un coup de coude son 'rival' le ramena à la réalité et il s'avança pour l'embrasser.

- Tu es ravissante, Zee...

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- Je dirais même magnifique, ajouta le 2IC du Logos.

- Hum... merci, Ghost.

Link adressa un regard noir à son ami, qui réprima un sourire avant de s'approcher de Cass pour la complimenter à son tour.

- Je voudrais pas vous interrompre, belles demoiselles, intervint Morpheus, mais...

- On commence à se sentir seuls, nous, continua Neo.

Cass sourit malicieusement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Derrière la porte, deux voix féminines se faisaient entendre.

- J'aurais jamais dû accepter tout ça, soufflait la première. C'est pas du tout moi, et cette robe vous a coûté une fortune...

- Arrête ça! Tu entres et tu le fais maintenant!

- Mais je...

- Trinity!

- D'accord... Mais vas-y d'abord.

- Comme tu veux.

Niobe fit son apparition à son tour et se dirigea vers Morpheus, dont le cœur avait manqué un battement; et puis, comme personne ne la suivait:

- Trinity, tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gamine?!

- J'arrive... mais si l'un de vous rit, je lui botte les fesses comme je le ferais dans la Matrice!

Neo rit et s'approcha des deux capitaines.

- Niobe, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? plaisanta-t-il.

Morpheus commença à dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la porte et Neo se retourna.

- Qu'est-... Whoa, souffla-t-il.

Sa petite amie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, plus belle que dans tous ses fantasmes. Sa robe claire, qui donnait par contraste une couleur miel à sa peau, tombait souplement le long de son corps en dévoilant ses courbes juste ce qu'il fallait. Le tissu qui couvrait son estomac jouait sur la transparence et laissait deviner son ventre et ses hanches. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient mis en valeur par un maquille léger; ses cheveux fraîchement raccourcis de quelques centimètres encadraient son joli visage d'une couronne d'ébène.

Rassemblant le peu de matière grise qu'il lui restait, Neo s'avança et prit sa main.

- Tu aimes? souffla-t-elle.

Cette fois encore les mots étaient superflus, car ce qu'elle lisait dans les deux prunelles noisette lui donna sa réponse.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Après les embrassades et la distribution du punch, faite sur le traditionnel et mélodieux "Happy Birthday", les invités réclamèrent un discours de la reine de la soirée. Trinity se leva, souriante:

- Alors... vous savez tous que j'ai toujours eu des dons d'orateur et que la rhétorique, ça me connaît. Donc un discours, pour moi, c'est de la tarte ( rires). La vérité c'est que j'aime pas beaucoup parler, vous voulez vraiment ce discours.

La réponse était unanime et la jeune femme grimaça, caressant à demi-consciemment l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Ok, mais on va faire simple. Déjà, merci d'être tous là, ça me touche. Et même si je le dis pas souvent, sachez que vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi. Ensuite, merci à la gente féminine de cette table de m'avoir offert cette journée géniale, qui a fait monter le shopping et les jacuzzis dans mon estime.

- Et remercie Niobe de t'avoir obligé à entrer! lança Ghost.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Trinity lui tira la langue.

- Ghost, mon frère, heureuse de voir que je peux toujours compter sur toi! ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui envoya un baiser taquin avant de l'encourager à continuer.

- Hum... je sais pas quoi dire d'autre... merci aux personnes qui ont fait que mes anniversaires précédents ne sont pas passé aux oubliettes, même si la... certains d'entre eux ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. On pense fort à vous. ( Elle adressa un regard tendre à Cass, qui esquissa un pauvre sourire)

Assis en face de son homologue et meilleure amie, Ghost décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre à profil les longues heures passées à subir les blagues de Sparks.

- Trin, je t'en prie, tu nous plombes l'ambiance, là... lança-t-il. Pendant que vous vous barbotiez dans les bulles, nous, les mecs, on en a bavé pour faire cette fête géniale! Alors aie un minimum de respect pour nous, mince!

Sa tentative porta ses fruits, car tous les visages s'éclairèrent.

- Il a raison, Trinity! insista Link. Et puis je sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir un petit creux...

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

- D'accord, l'idée c'est qu'on puisse plus rentrer dans nos robes après ce soir? plaisanta Trinity.

L'énorme pâtisserie au chocolat qui trônait sur la table aurait suffi à nourrir l'équipage du Neb pendant une semaine.

Neo lui tendit le couteau, mais elle secoua la tête avec un regard espiègle.

- Non, merci. Je préfère laisser ça aux pros, ceux qui ont vraiment l'habitude et un bid pour le prouver... Morpheus?

Une nouvelle vague de rires se propagea dans la pièce et le capitaine, faussement vexé, lui prit l'outil des mains avec une grimace. Niobe lui fit une petite tape sur l'estomac avec un sourire tendre.

- T'inquiète pas, moi je l'adore ton bid!

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Une fois rassasié, Ghost sauta sur ses pieds:

- On ouvre les cadeaux?

- Quoi? Mais je croyais que je l'avais déjà eu, protesta Trinity.

- Il manque celui des hommes.

- Je croyais que c'était la soirée, le gâteau...

- Ca va, Trin, la taquina-t-il. Nous fais pas le coup du "mon cadeau c'est votre présence", c'est cliché et personne n'est dupe!

La jeune femme rit et se tourna vers Niobe.

- Je peux te demander un service?

- Quoi? sourit la jeune capitaine.

- Tu veux pas limiter ses contacts avec Sparks, les mettre dans des chambres très éloignées, je sais pas moi, parce que ça devient grave...

Morpheus saisit un écrin et le tendit à son second.

- Bon anniversaire.

A l'intérieur, la jeune femme découvrit un délicat collier en argent avec trois petits rubis en pendentif, pareils à des gouttes de sang.

- Il est magnifique, Morpheus, souffla-t-il.

- Il te plait?

- Quelle question, je l'adore!.. Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner toutes ces années en capitaine tyrannique... et te dire que t'as pas fini de m'avoir sur le dos!

Il lâcha la taille de Niobe pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ghost, qui frappa un grand coup en offrant à sa meilleure amie de longue date la couverture multicolore ( et hors de prix) qu'elle dévorait des yeux depuis ses quatorze ans.

- Je pourrais dire que je vais être à jeun pendant un mois, ça ferait James Bond et tu me serais reconnaissante pour les dix prochains millions d'années, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était en promo! mentit-il.

Trinity rit et lui sauta au coup.

- Merci, mon frère.

Puis Link lui donna une ravissante jupe rouge brique à l'aspect froissé ainsi qu'un haut, qui s'avérèrent lui aller à merveille.

Alors tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neo. Son visage s'illumina de l'ombre d'un sourire; il prit la main gauche de sa petite amie entre les deux siennes et les serrèrent sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns et tout le reste du monde s'évanouit dans le néant.

- Pendant nos premiers mois ensemble, et même en sachant pertinemment que je t'aimerais plus que tout jusqu'à la fin, je me refusais d'imaginer ce moment. J'avais peur qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter, qu'avec ce que j'étais destiné à faire, la mort ne m'empêche de te donner tout ce que tu mérites. Et puis je t'ai perdue une première fois, sur ce toit dans la Matrice... mais là, je savais que rien ne m'était impossible. Peut-être pour la première fois, j'ai été incroyablement soulagé d'être l'Elu. J'ai pu te ramener.

Il s'interrompit un instant, caressa tendrement sa joue de sa main libre.

- Quand je suis parti pour 01, j'étais tellement soulagé que tu viennes avec moi, égoïstement soulagé. ( Sa voix baissa d'un cran, pour ne devenir qu'un murmure et qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre) Tu fais tellement partie de moi que je ne crois pas que seul, j'aurais réussi à même m'approcher de la ville des machines. Mais quand on s'est écrasés, quand tu es morte dans mes bras, Trinity, et que je ne pouvais même pas te regarder une dernière fois... j'ai juré que si tu m'étais rendue, je te protègerais pour les soixante-dix années à venir, j'ai juré que je ne laisserais plus une seule seconde passée avec toi être gâchée par des "Et si". Alors voilà...

Sans lâcher sa main, il se laissa tomber sur un genou et sortit un petit écrin de sa poche. Le velours sombre, qu'il écarta, renfermait une bague en or blanc incrusté d'une aigue-marine. La couleur de ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Tous dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle. Seul le visage de Trinity, aux yeux inondés de larmes, s'éclaira du sourire le plus heureux qu'il ait été donné de voir dans les deux mondes. Tirant sur les doigts qu'elle n'avait pas lâchés, elle invita Neo à se relever et entoura son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Tendrement, Neo sortit le bijou de son écrin et le passa à son annulaire, qu'il embrassa alors avec toute la ferveur de son âme.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Derrière eux, les invités se mirent à rire et s'approchèrent des fiancés pour les féliciter.

- Attends une seconde, jeune homme, gronda dangereusement le capitaine et attrapant l'Elu par le bras. Il ne me semble pas être sénile et je ne me souviens pas t'entendre me demander sa main. Je me trompe?

- Toutes mes excuses. Morpheus, est-ce je peux épouser Trinity?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu sauras si je te demande de me conduire à l'autel? intervint la jeune femme.

Les yeux noirs du capitaine s'illuminèrent.

- Bien rattrapé.

Trinity s'approcha de Ghost et il la prit dans ses bras avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, ma sœur, murmura-t-il. Mais il a intérêt à bien s'occuper de toi...

- Je le ferai, promit Neo en l'entendant.

- Bien. ( Il sembla brusquement se souvenir de quelque chose) Trin... tu es morte, c'est vrai?

- Oui! lança Link derrière eux. Je suis pas au courant de cette histoire de Logos, comme nous tous ici, mais je vais te dire: si jamais il te venait l'idée folle de faire partie de cet équipage, souviens-toi que t'as intérêt à avoir le cœur bien accroché. Parce qu'ils meurent et ressuscitent, et tu crois qu'ils auraient la moindre pensée pour ta santé psychologique?

FIN

Je sais pas si le chocolat existe dans le monde réel, mais on va dire que oui, hein? ;-)

Please R&R, please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase.


End file.
